


You deserve the truth I’ve not been giving it to you.

by LesbianTales



Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hella gay fluffyness, Kara’s gonna tell Lena’s a secret but what’s Lena’s reaction, Might’ve add smut if I continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTales/pseuds/LesbianTales
Summary: Kara is going to tell Lena a secret, or two, how will Lena react? Poorly or better than expected?





	You deserve the truth I’ve not been giving it to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’ve been gone a long time and I’m sorry about that but I’ve been working through somethings with my mental health but I’m here to put a smile on your faces so I hope you enjoy :-) 
> 
> Please say anything you want in the comment.

Walking through the lobby she was debating wether taking the stairs or the elevator, finally she decided the stairs because it would give her more time to prepare. How do you tell someone so important to you something like this? She wasn’t sure but she was already at the top floor and she looked up meeting the eyes of Jess,

“Jess, hi. Has Lena got time?”

Jess smirked and looked at the papers in front of her, “Miss Luthor and I quote ‘always has time for Kara Danvers’” Kara could have sworn she heard Jess add “or Damnvers as she says it”

Kara looked down at the floor and blushed before remembering the bag and cup in her hand, passing it to Jess she began talking, “just a thank you for everything really and maybe just a little gift for having to put up with Lena” Kara whispered the last part.

As soon as she was finishing her sentence the door to the office swung open to reveal the brunette, both Kara and Jess jumped and sat up straight.

“Jess, do you have the contract about-“ The CEO looked up and stopped talking once she noticed the reporter.

“Kara!” Lena squealed before throwing herself around Kara and giving her the tightest hug.

Jess smirked and Kara blushed.

Pulling back Lena looked into the blondes eyes and saw worry. Immediately she was the one that became worried.

“Come inside?”

Kara nodded and followed the way before turning back to Jess, “Lucy’s number is in there too” and she closed the door with a wink leaving a very flustered Jess in her wake.

The two woman sat on the couch and Lena immediately took the superheroes hand in her own.

“Kara, what’s wrong? You seem worried”

The blonde reporter shook her head slightly, “no, I’m fine. I just have something I need to tell you”

Lena raised her eyebrow and watched as Kara stood from the couch and at the other side of the small table in front.

“Kara, when you say you need to tell me something that normally requires talking”

“Right, right. Sorry, I just don’t know how to-to word it”

“Take your time dear, I’ll wait”

Kara pondered for a bit, she prepared herself on the way here and up the stairs, how could she not word it now.

An idea popped into her head and she perked up, watching as Lena did too.

The superhero walked over to the CEO and whispered, “I think it’s easier if I just show you” with that Kara ran towards the balcony and jumped off, seeing as Lena ran towards the balcony after her.

Slowly she flew back onto the balcony and waiting to see the reaction but Lena’s face was emotionless.

Oh no, was Lena going to hate her? She was going to kick her out of the office and tell her to never come back.

She watched as Lena’s face broke into a large smile.

“Finally” the brunette sighed and Kara’s eyes went wide.

“Finally? You mean you knew?!”

The CEO looked down sheepishly, “yes, I knew. I’ve known since before I met you. Remember this Kara I have a brother who is in prison because of a war against Superman, he told me all about everything he knew and you were one of the things he knew”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was not my secret to share, darling”

“Why aren’t you mad or something? I lied to you, for months and you seem like I told you the first second I met you”

Lena chuckled, “You did fly to my office on a bus sweetie”

Surprisingly Kara was the one that seemed hurt.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” The brunette was confused why was Kara sad or angry.

The blonde sighed and walked back into the office Lena not far behind, “I don’t know, I expected you to be mad or sad because I’ve done so much bad Lena and you’re good, you’ve proved you are over and over again and you don’t even know what I’ve done or been through and yet you’re still okay with it”

The CEO crossed the floor and took Kara’s hands in her own, “I’m okay with you Kara and all of that? That’s you. I know what you’ve done and what you’ve been through but you’re Kara to me it just happens to mean you’re Supergirl too”

The reporter looked up, “how do you know what I’ve done and been through?”

Lena let go of her hands and looked down, “Lex, he told me everything”

“Everything as in?”

“As in I know Krypton was destroyed when you were 13, you wear those glasses because it helps with sensory overload, I know that last year your aunt was killed by Alex, I know that Clark Kent is your cousin and that with that also means he’s Superman, but what Lex didn’t tell me is that you are the sweetest, most gorgeous and definitely the most adorable woman on this planet, alien or not”

“How did you know about Astra? I mean, I-I know Lex told you but how did you remember?”

Lena looked into Kara’s eyes and thought ‘oh god, I’m really going to have to tell her aren’t i’ with a deep breath she looked at the floor again, “I remember because you’re special Kara and I know it seems strange but I knew your aunt for a short while”

Kara was shocked to say the least, “What do you mean you knew her?”

Lena continued looking at the floor, “She erm she came to me one day and explained that she knew I knew and that she also knew she wasn’t going to be around much longer and asked for my help”

“Your help with what?”

The brunette looked up and then held out her hand, the reporter accepted and allowed herself to be taken to a room in the labs, it was dark but soon Lena let go of her hand and told her to close her eyes and step forward.

She did as told and Lena allowed her to open her eyes, when she did tears came to her eyes, “Oh Rao, it’s-its-“

“It’s Krypton, if you walk forward on the plate you’re on you can walk around and your aunt and I programmed it so there are people there, Alura, your mother is there, Zor-el, your father is there, Astra is there and so are some more family and friends. I haven’t yet seen it unless it was on simulation but I’ll leave you to it. Just head back up to my office whenever you’re ready” with that Lena left.

She was in her office for a while, she was worried, she couldn’t see or hear what Kara was doing but she guessed she’d be talking to them. So she waited and waited and waited.

Eventually sleep took over and she fell asleep on the couch in her office.

When she awoke the brunette realized that this wasn’t her office, this wasn’t her room or even her house.

Suddenly the blonde reporter walked into the room, “Lena! You’re awake.” Kara sat on the edge of the bed with a smile.

“Erm, yeah, how did I get here?” She looked around the room.

Kara was playing with the loose thread of her jumper avoiding Lena’s eyes, “You fell asleep on the couch in your office and I wasn’t going to let you sleep there”

“You should have put me on your couch Kara”

Kara’s head perked up and she frowned, “I’d never make you sleep on my couch plus I think it’s comfortable so I’d rather you got to sleep in a normal bed”

“Wait, you didn’t sleep here with me?”

The reporter shook her head and Lena threw a pillow are her, “What was that for?!”

The brunette just laughed, “because you slept on the couch, why didn’t you just sleep next to me?”

Kara blushed and Lena raised a perfect eyebrow, “Oh shut up Lee” with that Kara got up and headed towards the kitchen with Lena hot behind her.

“No, no. Please, tell me why you didn’t sleep with me” Lena winked and Kara blushed again sitting on the bar stool, “Sit down and I’ll go get us breakfast”

“Fine But one more question?”

Kara just sighed and nodded.

“Why am I still in my work clothes?”

“I... didn’t want to-to undress you” Kara was bright red and she was positive that if someone was to touch her they’d get burned.

Lena however raised her eyebrow in that way that made Kara melt and when Lena added her signature smirk, the blonde was a goner. 

“You didn’t want to undress me?” Lena asked all to innocently, standing from the stool.  

All the hero could do was nod as Lena walked over to her dresser, “Is this where you keep your comfy clothes?” The brunette asked in a tone Kara could only describe as flirty but yet again that was always Lena’s tone around the hero. 

“Y-Yeah, yeah that’s where my stuff is. Take whatever you need.” The kryptonian watched as Lena placed a black tank top and shorts on the bed. 

She looked up from the clothes to see the CEO already out of her shirt in just a black lace bra and she turned around, almost, immediately. 

A mumbled, “oh Rao” fell from the blondes lips and Kara heard Lena chuckle before she was being turned back around to see the one and only Lena Luthor in the tank top and short, needless to say she almost passed out. 

“What’d you say”

The blondes eyes were looking into green ones quicker than the flash, “What? When?”

”Before you turned around silly! It sounded like ‘Oh Rao’ but I can’t help but wondering why you said it” The brunette smirked and Kara knew she was going to lose this, this whatever it was. 

“I did not know you had a six pack” The hero mumbled under her breath. “I’m sorry, Kara I didn’t catch that. You know I’m not _Supergirl_ you know I can’t hear things. Mind repeating yourself?”

”No not really” The blonde was blushing and turned to walk back to the kitchen, “You hungry? I can make some breakfast?” 

She was pulled back by a hand around her wrist and suddenly she was face to face with Lena, they were almost completely touching, “No, I’m not that hungry but unless you are I want you to come to bed”

”Wh-what?” Kara cleared her throat. Had she heard Lena right or was that just her brain playing out a dream she had. 

“I said,” Lena leant her head forward so her lips were brushing Kara’s ear “I want you to come to bed” 

Kara was sure she short circuited as she was dragged back to bed by possibly the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen and soon she was under the covers with Lena by her side looking straight up at the ceiling. 

Lena’s voice broke her out of her daze. “Kara you can cuddle into me. It’s not illegal you know” 

“Oh Okay. Where do you want me to lay?” 

Lena turned onto her side as did Kara and the brunette opened her arms gesturing for the older woman to come in closer, which she did, that’s how she found herself with Lena’s arms around her neck head resting on hers, her arms around the brunettes waist, head nuzzled in her chest and legs tangled together as they drifted off to sleep. 

 

When Kara started to stir this was not the position she’d expected to find herself and Lena to be in. 


End file.
